Two Wrongs Can Make a Right
by alliicciiaa
Summary: When Castle once again made a very wrong move, it puts Beckett's life on the line but when it's up to Castle to save her, will she find something more in him? It's my first fiction... appreciate reviews :


**If you Castle, Two wrongs eventually make a right. **

_Castle has let a killer loose and when he takes Beckett hostage, he must figure out a game plan... fast. _

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW. ITS JUST FUN.

He woke up suddenly, blinded by the bright light through his window. He ruffled his hair in confusion and realised he had to wake up. He glanced at the clock which read 9:33 a.m. His alarm was set for 10.

_What woke me up? It wasn't my alarm... then what was it? _

That insane yet familiar ringing continued. His phone was vibrating. For a laid back, nocturnal guy like Castle, no one should be talking before 10 a.m. But he then picked up his phone. A picture of his book, Heat Wave, appeared as the caller ID and he straight away knew his muse awaited his answer.

He answered the phone with a hazy greeting

"Geez Castle" Kate said from the other end of the line, "I've been calling for 10 minutes."

"Sorry, must have been occupied with something important..."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Well get down here soon."

"Ah, I love fresh murder in the morning"

"Yep, Castle. Just get down here soon"

"Sure."

Castle did exactly what he was told. He splashed water on his face, put freshly ironed clothing on, grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

**At the precinct **

"So what do we have here?" Asked Castle in delight

"Just your average murder" Answered Beckett

"Great, I woke up early for average!"

"Well there is one twist... he admitted to the murder"

"What? He just said he did it? Just like that. That's definitely not how it works"

After a day of questioning the murderer, they proved it was him. He pleaded guilty and even gave his own evidence. They closed the case.

But it wasn't like Castle to give up a case that easily. He was curious why he would admit to it.

"Castle! Why aren't you at home? It's 2 in the morning"

"Why would Don (that's the murderer) admit to such a gruesome murder?"

"He did Castle. I know it's not like one of your stories but he did. It's confusing why he did but the evidence shows Don killed the little girl"

"But if I question him I can find out why-"

"No Castle! You are not to go anywhere near him! Not for anything at all! Are we clear?"

"Yes but-"

"CASTLE. Are we clear?"

He sighed, "Yes Beckett"

He sat at Beckett's desk for an hour after Beckett left. He became anxious and uncomfortable. It was 5 in the morning. He thought he might as well get his morning coffee. As he walked towards the break room, he passed by an officer with Don handcuffed and held in the officer's clutch.

"Where is he going, officer?"

"He's going to his jail cell"

Castle wondered if he should take this opportunity to question him. Well, this was Castle so he obviously listened to his curious side.

"Um officer, please escort him to that room."

The officer did as Castle said. While he did, Castle put on his serious face and entered the room where a murderer sat. It took only half an hour of intense questions before Castle knew Don was bulletproof. Don repeatedly had only one answer:

"Because God said it was the right thing to do."

When Castle was about to give up, Don suddenly said something to Castle.

"The other bodies may need warmth. Can I go there?"

Castle was puzzled. What other bodies? Where is this place? So, like a good cop, he lied to a convicted felon and pretended to be his friend. He drove him to an abandoned warehouse which is where he said the other bodies were. They got out of the car and Castle followed Don through the entrance. Castle suddenly knew this was a bad idea.

"So where are these bodies you were talking about?"

"It's hard to see in here, how about you get a flashlight from that closet," Suggested Don.

Of course, Castle fell into that trap and as he walked in, Don locked the door behind him. Castle, as dumb as he might seem, had the mind of a cop and criminal. He managed to unlock the door using only a paperclip found on the floor and pin found in a pile of cloth. Though he was free from that closet, he realised Don had escaped. In his orange jumpsuit and handcuffed wrists, he could be anywhere in New York by now. But what worried Castle the most was explaining this to Beckett.

At the precinct, a mix of police, media and scared citizens surrounded Beckett and Esposito.

"Don has been reported missing from 5 am and could be anywhere. If anyone has any information or has spotted Don, do not be alarmed and call 911 immediately," Said Beckett through a microphone to the entire crowd.

Castle knew he was in big trouble and knew there was only one thing to do... confess.

"Beckett, can I see you for a second?" Castle asked Beckett while grabbing her arm slightly.

"Sure Castle, what's wrong?"

"Well I heard about Don escaping-"

'Who hasn't?"

"Yeah..." He sighed a big sigh, shut his eyes for a millisecond and swallowed, "I know who let him go."

"Really Castle? Who? "

"It was me."

There was silence between them until Beckett's anxious face turned into complete fury. She grabbed Castle really tight by the arm and led him to the break room. Castle prayed silently knowing what he was in for. Then Beckett exploded.

"Are you freaking mad Castle? You let a murderer go! You freaking let a freaking murderer go!"

Esposito and Ryan walked in wondering why Beckett was yelling at Castle more than usual.

"Castle let Don go!"

Esposito and Ryan had a shocked look on their faces. Their mouths open wide and looking at Castle in complete and utter shock.

"He did what?" Asked Ryan as if they heard the news wrong.

"I'm sorry, I was questioning him-"

"Questioning him? Even after I said not to?" She gave him a disappointed yet mad look and walked off. The other detectives followed her after giving Castle one last disappointed look.

The precinct had found out what Castle had done and arranged a 24 hour search on the whole city. Everyone worked overnight.

At around 12 at night, Beckett had finished the first pile of paperwork and went to get another stack. As she walked, Castle tried to catch up to her. Once he did, Castle stopped her. They were now in the middle of all the working detectives.

"I said I'm sorry Beckett"

Beckett had an angry face on and yelled as loud as she could.

"JUST DROP IT, CASTLE!"

There was now silence around the precinct. Their attention was in the middle of the room where Beckett and Castle were standing. They all knew what they were talking about. Esposito and Ryan came out of the break room to see what the commotion was about, Even Captain Mont. Came out of his office.

Beckett continued with her loud lecture:

"Castle, you let a killer loose. What if he kills again? It's not like one of your pretty little books where you can kill off a character just like that. You really crossed the line this time and you can't take it back. The whole city is in danger because of you. If you just listened to me for once none of this would have happened. I told you specifically not to but you did it anyway. You disobeyed orders and now a murderer is hunting down his next victim all because of you. I hope you proved whatever you were trying to prove because if we do close this case, consider it to be your last."

Beckett began to walk away until Castle stopped her.

"But what about my book? What about us?"

Beckett turned around and looked at Castle straight in his eyes.

"Is that all you care about? Your book? Well you can follow another person around for all I care because I'm not going to be Nikki Heat for you anymore. And there is no us 'cause as far as I'm concerned, It's only you and your book."

Beckett walked away and went into the elevator. Castle just stood there with a beaten expression on his face. When their eyes met from a distance while she waited for the elevator doors to close, he noticed tears in her eyes. That's when he really knew he screwed up big time. Everyone was still staring at Castle as they took in what just happened.

Castle went home for the rest of the night. When he went through the door, the words that Beckett said were still going through his mind. Everything she said was true. He sat on the couch as he took in everything.

His phone began to ring continuously. It was Beckett, the last person who would call Castle. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Well if it isn't the man who let a murderer escape. Bravo Rick. Bravo."

"Who is this? Where's Beckett?"

"Oh Beckett's here. I can't believe, after all we've been through, you still can't recognise me. I'll give you a clue. I was last seen in handcuffs.

"Don! Where's Beckett!"

"You can see if her if you want but it can only be you and I want $30 000 as well."

"I want to hear Beckett."

There was a slight pause but then a weary voice started talking.

"Castle?"

"Oh God Beckett! Are you okay? Beckett?

The voice suddenly changed to a heavy, manly voice.

"Beckett had something to do. But you can see her at the same place we went this morning. Don't forget the money."

Then Don hung up on Castle. Castle placed the phone on the coffee table in front of him and started gathering his stuff. He had plenty of money and was able afford Don's hefty price. He knew he would spend as much money as he had to just for Beckett. He put all the money in a briefcase and headed out the door quickly. In the car, he had a smart thought. He called Detective Ryan and explained everything to him. Now all he had to do was save Beckett.

It was still as dark as it was in the morning. He tried to find his way through with the light of his phone. Then he entered a brightly lit room where in the middle of the room stood Don talking to Beckett who sat in a chair held down using tape. She didn't have a scratch on her but her head tilted forward a bit as if she was exhausted.

Castle hid behind a wall armed with a gun. But he knew that he was his friend in the morning, he might as well continue this act. He hid the gun in his jacket and strolled in with a briefcase in one hand. Both Beckett and Don turned to Castle. Don had a smile on his face. Beckett had tape on her mouth so her expression was just sleepy.

"Hello Don. Nice to see you again." Castle said as he walked in.

"Wow Castle, you actually came." Don replied sarcastically.

"Well here is your money." Castle handed the briefcase to Don but instead of him taking it, Don placed a gun to Castle's head.

"You have police surrounding this place don't you?" "You have something up your sleeve writer boy"

Don began to circle Castle with the gun still at his head. Castle slowly raised both hands to signal he is not armed. Then Don took the gun from his head and put his hand on the briefcase.

Suddenly, Castle kicked Don in his shin and Don began to shriek. While Don did this with his eyes closed, Castle released Beckett from the chair and gave her a gun. As Don pulled himself together, Castle went behind Don. Don noticed Beckett had escaped from the chair with a gun pointing straight to him. When Don held out his gun to Beckett, Castle quickly covered his eyes. Don knocked Castle out with his elbow and Castle fell to the floor in pain.

"Are you okay, Castle?" Beckett asked.

As she asked this with the gun pointing to the floor, Don was about to pull the trigger at Beckett. Castle noticed this and quickly crawled over to Beckett and pulled her from her legs causing her to trip. She was on the floor and then the gun went off.

Now the gun was facing Castle. He was defenceless on the floor holding Beckett's hand. Don had a hysterical expression on his face as said,

"Where are your crime buddies now?"

Just then, a cop from behind told Don to freeze and pointed a gun to his head. Many more police appeared just in time and booked Don.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

While all the detectives were outside dealing with the media, Castle and Beckett were still inside. They both sat on a crate each facing each other. Beckett was applying something on Castle's forehead. There was a deep cut from the surprise attack. Castle whinged many times as she dabbed more and more on each cut.

"Stop whining Castle, it's a really bad cut."

"I can't it really hurts."

"I'm nearly done."

Silence filled the room as she still applied more of the wet substance on his bruises. Then Castle looked at Beckett.

"I'm really, truly sorry, Beckett. I really didn't mean to put your life in this much danger."

"I know you are Castle."

"You do?"

"Castle you're a menace and always will be. But that sometimes comes in handy. I know your writer intuition blocked out you common sense but usually when that happens, we save many lives that way."

"But I put your life in danger."

"Yes but then you put your life on the line for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived. And the thought you would give so much money to him, means a lot to me."

"So does that mean we're still working together?"

Beckett placed a bandaid on his forehead then placed her hands in her lap and looked at Castle.

"Yes Castle, you can still shadow me around."

Beckett got up as both of them smiled at each other. But then she sat back down. She leaned forward and kissed Castle softly on his bruised cheek. Esposito and Ryan walked through the door. They saw the situation they discreetly interrupted and smiled at each other.

"Thank you Castle" said Beckett leaning back after the kiss.

She got up and headed for the door. She realised Esposito and Ryan standing there smiling at her.

"Did you two just see that?"

"Your secret is safe with us." Detective Ryan replied

Beckett smiled and went out of the room.

The detectives approached a smiling Castle who was still in pain but still couldn't help that happy look on his face.

"How do you do it, Castle?" asked Esposito

Castle looked up at him with a confused look

"Do what?" Castle asked.

"How do you release a killer Beckett ordered you not to talk to, get a beating from her in front of everyone, save her life from a murderer and get a kiss from her in the same day?" said Detective Ryan

Castle smiled

"It was just a kiss on the cheek." Castle said.

"By the look on your face, it wasn't just a kiss." Esposito said while smirking at Ryan. "No one smiles that big after a kiss on the cheek."

Castle again looked confused at the two of them.

"Then what was it?" He asked

The detectives looked at each other for a second and then they turned to Castle.

"Seems like it was the best kiss you've ever had." Said Ryan

Then Beckett entered the room again. Castle looked at her wondering if what Esposito said was true.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Beckett.

Det. Ryan replied "Castle said he is talking us out for Italian to celebrate."

Beckett looked at Castle "Are you, Castle?"

"I am? Oh, oh I mean yep, I have $30 000 to spend."

As they all packed up their stuff and headed for the door, Beckett saw a gun on the ground. She went to pick it up. Castle tilted his head a bit.

"What are you doing, Kate?" He asked

Beckett was up on her feet with a gun in her hand. She walked over to Castle and said to him,

"From now on Castle, I want you to back me up."

Castle looked at Beckett. The trust in her eyes made Castle smile and chuckle slightly.

"Course Beckett. It would be my pleasure to back you up."

He took the gun and put it in his jacket with another smile. Beckett gave Castle a quick hug. When she had stopped hugging him but was still pretty close to Castle, she put her finger against his chest and travelled down until it reached his stomach. Castle was confused and thought what Esposito and Ryan thought who were hiding in the darkness. Then she stopped her finger and jabbed him slightly. Castle looked confused.

Beckett then looked up at Castle with a smile. She whispered in his ear:

"But if you ever disobey my orders again, I will break both your arms and sell them on Ebay."

Castle smiled at Beckett and nodded. She took her finger off him and walked off. Castle stood there then span around. He stared at her and smiled. Then he strolled of with Beckett.

**THE END **


End file.
